lps_gameloftfandomcom-20200213-history
Dachshunds
The Dachshunds are available once you have adopted 5 pets and cost 4,000 Kibble. They are a big fan of the Big house and love to wear a Yellow wrinkled hat while singing in their microphone. Their special effect are small bubbles. All these little hunters need a lot of playtime and are very attached to their family. They are curious, funny, charming and brave. They love to chase small animals and things like tennis balls. If you want to make the dachshunds happy, you'll need 27,100 Kibble, 21 Bling, 50 Hearts and a little bit of luck with the 'Bling Lucky Paws Game'. Did you know? Dachshunds are short-legged and long-bodied. They are bred to scent, chase and flush out small animals. They can have many colors, red, tan, black and cream are the most common. Their patterns appear mostly above the eyes, on the ears, on their paws and the top of the tail. These dogs are, although hard to train because of their stubbornness, one of the most popular breeds in America. Dachshunds their name has a German origin, dachs means badger, but in Germany they call them teckels. Because of their long body the badger hunters are also called wiener dog or sausage dog. Variations *'Black Dachshund: '''This pet loves watermelons! His brothers and sisters know how much he likes them, so they always give him the biggest piece. ''This pet resembles 325. *'Beige Dachshund: '''This pet always moves very slowly, because she likes to take the time to see all the beautiful things life has to offer. ''This pet resembles 2035. *'Tan Dachshund:' This pet loves using her imagination to come up with great stories that she tells to her younger brothers and sisters! She can seem a little shy sometimes, but she's a very caring and comical pooch. This pet resembles 2163. *'Groovy Dachshund:' This delightful dachshund loves making jewelry and singing with her sisters! Always ready for fun, this is one outgoing dog! This pet resembles 1010. *'Sparkle Dachshund:' This pet has one goal and one goal only: chasing tennis balls! Be sure not to stand between the two! This pet resembles 1950, except that it is missing its sparkle markings. Dream set *Big house (Cost: 20,000 Kibble) *Yellow wrinkled hat (Cost: 12 Bling) *Microphone (Cost: Bling Lucky Paws game) Wearable items *Floppy hat (Cost: 500 Kibble) *Beret (Cost: 1,800 Kibble) *Yellow wrinkled hat (Cost: 10 Bling) *Black Spy Hat (Cost: 1,500 Kibble) *Yellow Summer Hat (Cost: 2,500 Kibble) *Red Summer Hat (Cost: 10 Bling) *Azure Summer Hat (Cost: 15,000 Kibble) *Blue Summer Hat (Cost: 25 Bling) *Blue Stylish Summer Hat *Purple Stylish Summer Hat (Cost: 45,000 Kibble) *Trendy (Cost: 1,600 Kibble) *Blue turquoise (Cost: 50 Hearts) *Two-row pearl (Cost: 1 Bling) *Sweet paws (Cost: 3,200 Kibble) Quests Awards Collector items Gallery LittlestPetShopPetsDachshundBlackBeige.PNG|Black and beige playing LittlestPetShopCollectiondachshundJoinedBeige.PNG|Beige joined LittlestPetShopCollectionDachshund2variations.PNG|2 variations LittlestPetShopPetsDachshundBeigeTan.PNG|Beige and tan playing LittlestPetShopCollectionDachshundJoinedTan.PNG|Tan joined LittlestPetShopCollectionDachshund3Variations.PNG|3 variations dachshunds_sq.jpg|Groovy LittlestPetShopCollectionDachshundJoinedgroovy.PNG|Groovy joined LittlestPetShopCollectionDachshund4Variations.PNG|4 variations LittlestPetShopPetsDachshundTanGroovy.PNG|Groovy and sparkle playing LittlestPetShopCollectionDachshundJoinedSparkle.PNG|Sparkle joined LittlestPetShopCollectionDachshund5variations.PNG|5 variations LittlestPetShopAwardsAllDachshunds.PNG|Award LittlestPetShopPetsDachshundAllTogether.PNG|5 variations together LittlestPetShopPetsRequiredPetsDachshunds.png|Pets required LittlestPetShopPetsPricesDachshunds.png|Price LittlestPetShopPetsDachshunds.png References Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Purchased with Kibble Category:Content Category:Pets that have Fanon Names